


Souvenirs

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Sabine keeps bringing home cursed objects.





	

The first cursed object that came into Dark Core’s headquarters was a golden horn. And it wasn’t exactly cursed, just… magical. Or, at least, it wasn’t cursed in the hands of the Soul Riders. For the Generals, however…

Mr Sands ducked around a corner, firing a blast of magic at the unicorn galloping towards him with its horn lowered.

“Who touched the horn?” he barked at the three other Generals cowering in what would later become the Cursed Object Room.

“It was calling to me,” said Sabine, looking at him with wide brown eyes. Mr Sands sighed and finally managed to hit the unicorn with a blast, sending it collapsing back into the aether from where it had come.

Mr Sands picked up the horn and placed it back in the glass cabinet, locking it with a blood magic spell this time. Sabine scowled. The only lock that she couldn’t break was one created with blood magic, and they both knew it.

It wasn’t long before Jessica found something special on one of her military campaigns. It was armour which, when worn by a horse, would turn the steed into something faster and stronger, and more vicious than it would otherwise be. This would later be the basis for the Dark Horse spell. The original was, of course, kept by Jessica for use with her horses. It was only put in the Cursed Objects Room when Jessica or her horse (or both) were missing.

And then, finally, it was decided that the room that held the Horn of Araxa should become the Cursed Objects Room. Mr Sands had wanted to call it the vault, but really, it was just a room. Everything was kept in glass cabinets, warded against any outside magic. It was also warded against Sabine touching it.

So, angry that she wasn’t allowed to touch the fascinating cursed objects, Sabine began to bring home her own. The first was a set of horseshoes enchanted to give the horse flaming hooves and a burning coat. Unfortunately (though fortunately for her), the shoes fused to Kaahn’s hooves and couldn’t be removed. She did have to bring home three other sets, though, and then an extra set for Jessica to study so that she could recreate them.

“One cursed object in the house was enough. Why do you keep bringing home more?” asked Mr Sands, seeing Sabine with some kind of amulet wrapped around her hand.

“Because they fascinate me,” said Sabine, smiling at the shiny thing in the palm of her hand.

“Are you sure that it isn’t just because I don’t allow you to play with the others?” asked Mr Sands.

“Yes,” said Sabine. “It has nothing to do with that, daddy. I just like to help you out by bringing home new things that we can use.”

“Fair enough,” said Mr Sands.

“And what does this one do?” asked Jessica when Sabine finally walked into the Cursed Objects Room. She was sitting in a dark green armchair, one leg crossed over the other, reading a rather heavy tome. Not only was Jessica allowed to touch the cursed objects, she also liked to try recreating the effects of them.

“It summons the headless horseman,” said Sabine. “He’s a strangler if you like that kind of thing.”

“Ew,” said Jessica. “I’m kinkshaming.”

“You didn’t kinkshame when I brought home the tentacle curse,” said Sabine.

“I didn’t need to, we work for a giant tentacle monster. Father kinkshamed you enough,” said Jessica, smirking at the reminder of the lecture. Sabine pouted. That had been her favourite toy, and Mr Sands had taken it off her and lectured her about it.

“Open the cursed amulets cabinet so I can put this in there,” said Sabine. “Unless you want me to summon him now.” Jessica closed her book and got up, then strode over to the cabinet. She cast a complicated series of spells, then pressed her bleeding palm into a set of runes. They glowed pink, and the cabinet swung open.

“Hold on, I have to change the spells,” said Jessica. She cast some spells to prevent the summoning amulets from fulfilling their purposes, then held out her hand. “Hand it over.”

“But Jess,” Sabine whined.

“Now,” said Jessica, twitching her fingers to beckon her sister over. Sabine grumbled and put the amulet in Jessica’s hand, then stepped away from the cabinet. It was enchanted to keep her away from it, and caused her skin to crawl when she was near it.

“What are you going to do with it?” asked Sabine, frowning. “The monster it summons would make a great asset.”

“If it is Garnok’s will that we summon him, he will let us know,” said Jessica, casting the spell to disable the amulet. She frowned. “Hmm. This doesn’t feel as powerful as the others. Are you sure it’s really a summoning amulet?”

“Duh,” said Sabine. “I tried it out a few times before I got back.”

“You should probably stop looking for cursed objects for now,” said Jessica. “We need to be ready for the ceremony, Sabine, and you can’t exactly prepare for it if you’re running around the countryside looking for trouble.”

“But we need all the help we can get,” said Sabine. 

“Look, when we perform the ceremony and free our master, then you can let loose all of your cursed friends,” said Jessica. “But until then, we need to prepare, Sabine.

“Alright,” said Sabine, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She kept looking at the cabinet even after it closed, wishing that all of those wonderful creatures could be let loose on Jorvik. But not yet. As soon as Garnok was free, though… well, Garnok would be the least of Jorvik’s worries.


End file.
